


Breaking Point

by FabiosAngel20



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabiosAngel20/pseuds/FabiosAngel20
Summary: after another disappointing weekend, Fabio all but reaches his breaking point
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Maverick Viñales
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Breaking Point

His last flying lap os really over before it even began, going wide in the first corner and he knows he screwed up. Cursing inside his helmet, he is all too aware of the camera's on him until he rides into the pitlane, getting off the bike. He watches the rear tire, feeling it slip in almost every corner, not getting the grip he needs and he walks into his box, sitting down. Looking at the screen, he sees himself but he really doesn't have the strength to respond and he doesn't want to either. He just wants to leave, get out, back to the hotel and preferable finding his way into bed with Mack wrapped around him.

Heaving a deep sigh, he talks a bit with Diego and Tom, both being understanding towards him and they usher him out, saying they'll take tomorrow. Fabio nods, quickly making his way to his motorhome and already half out of his leathers when he falls on the bed.

"Ouch!"

Fabio jumps back up and his eyes get wide, watching the sheet moving and exposing a sleepy Mack.

"Sorry I didn't know you'd be here," Fabio says.

"S'okay," Mack says and looks up at Fabio," I just wanted to get away, escape and people won't look for me here."

"I know," Fabio says and undresses further," scoot up."

Mack makes room for Fabio and the Frenchman slips in behind him, moving an arm around the Spaniard and pulling him against him close. Mack's hand moving to Fabio's on his stomach and he laces their fingers while he feels a kiss being pressed on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry babe," he whispers," tomorrow will be dry so you have a shot at a good result, even with a pitlane start."

"How did your qualy go?" Mack asks.

"Let's not talk about that."

"That bad?"

"P11, I just...I couldn't find the grip I needed, I was so slow and just lost, I fucking hate rain."

"It's not ideal, I know but you'll master it."

"I don't know Mack...."

"I do," Mack says and turns in the Frenchman's arms to look at him," this is just your second year in MotoGP, you have so little experience with riding in the rain and you're just 21, you have time to find your confidence and I'm sure you will."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, and once you do, you'll be great," Mack says, eyes full of belief.

"Sometimes I think you believe in me more then I do." Fabio chuckles.

"And why shouldn't I? You showed earlier in the season you're an amazing rider, you should have this confidence too."

"I know it's just difficult to believe everything will be ok, I'm going to have to take a lot of risks tomorrow."

Mack frowns and leans up on his elbow and looks at Fabio.

"You're not going to do anything stupid right? I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know and I'll try not too but if I want to have a chance to win the title I have too."

"There will be more chances at the title, babe, there's only one you."

Fabio smiles, hand reaching out and cupping Mack's cheek, thumb stroking his cheekbone and he leans in to kiss him. The kiss is soft and sweet, Mack playfully biting Fabio's lower lip having both smile into it. Pushing Fabio on his back, Mack straddles him, eyes moving over that beautiful body before the lock-in on hazel. Fabio's hands find home on Mack's hips, slowly moving up and down, leaning in, Mack's lips kiss Fabio's cheek, slowly moving to his neck and teeth graze his shoulders having Fabio shiver. Mack smiles against the soft skin while he moves lower, sliding himself down, kissing and nipping skin until he reaches the band of his boxers. Looking up, he feels Fabio arches his hips up and he moves away to take it off, freeing himself of his boxers too before he covers the Frenchman again.

Both moaning when their cocks rub together, their lips find each other again, bit more urgent than before, soft moans being swallowed and when Mack rocks his hips into Fabio's, the youngers breath hitches. Hands move lower and cup the Spaniard's ass cheeks to pull him even closer while he arches his hips upwards himself.

"Fuck....you feel so good, Fabio...." Mack whispers between kisses.

Placing his hands next to Fabio's head, he places more force behind his rocking, feeling both cocks grow between him and when Fabio wraps his legs around his waist, Mack leans up on his hands. Eyes flickering down and watching how their hard cocks rub against each other, tips an angry red and leaking pre cum he groans.

Fabio moves a hand down and curls his fingers around their cocks, slowly pumping and thumb rubbing the tips and it is enough to have Mack cum, hips jerking and when Fabio's breathing becomes irregular, he knows he is close and he looks up, seeing only pleasure on that face and he leans in to seal their lips in a deep kiss.

Riding out their orgasms, Mack collapses on top of him, Fabio wraps his arms around him and pulls him close, Mack breathing harsh while they both try to come back to earth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Even though he finished the race, he fucked up, 2 points were coming his way but 25 were going to Mir, losing 23 points and second in the championship, well not that but being tied with Rins. Sitting in his chair, head falling in his hands and he just lets the tears go, doesn't even try to hold them back. Even though his crew patted him on the back and Tom and Diego said encouraging words to him, it didn't mean much, neither did when Razlan and Wilco tried to tell him it's not over yet, there were still two races, with 37 points behind and 50 to give away, he could still make it. Even tho he nodded, he didn't believe it himself, he is thankful for his team, trying to make him feel better and giving him room and space to process what happened, he mentally prepared for the media. Wiping away his tears he took a deep breath and stepped out, flashes going off in his face and a forced smile on his lips, he wrestled his way through the questions, shutting down his emotions and once done, he all but fled to the hotel and into his room.

Tom was wise enough to leave him alone, having quickly showered and not even bothering with clothes, he crawled between the sheets even tho it wasn't even five yet. He just wanted to disappear, to leave, for the ground to swallow him whole right now. He was exhausted, drained, already drifting off to sleep when he suddenly feels arms slip around him and he freezes.

"Sshhh, it's just me, babe."

Hearing Mack's voice in his ear, his scent, was enough for Fabio to feel tears in his eyes again, turning in his arms and almost crawling inside the other, feeling Mack's arms tighten around him, clinging to Mack and crying into the Spaniard's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry babe, so sorry."

"I've fucked up so bad, I'm not going to win the title this year."

"You don't know that...."

"It's nearly impossible Mack."

"Yes nearly but...."

"Don't," Fabio says, leaning back and looking at Mack with red puffy eyes, "I know you're trying to make me feel better and I love you for that, but just don't, ok? Just hold me."

Mack just nods and pulls the Frenchman against him, feeling tremors rock his body from the tears, pressing soft kisses against his temple and rubbing his back soothingly until it has turned into sobs and eventually, he falls quiet. Mack sighs, resting his head against Fabio's temple and he closes his eyes too.


End file.
